1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connector assemblies for mating an optoelectronic device with the end of an optic fiber and mating a pair of fiber optic ends with one another.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Most fiber optic connector assemblies are either difficult to manufacture, difficult to assemble and/or expensive to make and use. While it may be necessary to have a great degree of accuracy in the alignment of different optic elements with one another when dealing in telecommunication or digital applications, it is not always necessary to have the same degree of accuracy where the application does not demand it. Such applications are usually found in the consumer electronic markets which would use fiber optics for communication between two relatively short distances. One example of such application may be in the automotive industry.